Story on Ice- Ch 4
by Smilingbrian
Summary: In this chapter, Bill goes out on a date with Camille with Johnny is invited to a sleepover with Connor. Throughout the night, they learn their current situation, get an understanding from one another and therefore make a promise. Bill says he's committed to the relationship while Connor promises to do his part in helping Johnny repeat a championship. At practice, all is forgiving.


Chapter 4- Choose the Right Direction

A few days have passed and Bill seems to be hanging out a lot with Connor but even more so, Camille. Bill and Connor are talking while his mom works as a waitress in a diner. Bill opens the conversation "I have some good news, Connor, Johnny's agreed to join the team again and we also have a new player Phil Maxwell".

Connor smiles with amazement "That's great, coach. How did you manage that?"

"Well, John and I came to an understanding and Jack negotiated with Phil's parents in order to get him" Bill explains. "Everything seems to be coming to plan"

"Would you like a refill of your coffee?" Camille asks with the pitcher in hand.

"I would love one, thank you and a BLT sandwich at the side" Bill asks.

"Coming right up. I'll even fix a new batch of coffee" Camille leaves to get his BLT and a fresh cup of coffee.

Connor looks at Bill with his melted expression on his face and says "You know, coach, she has many fine qualities that men find quite attractive"

Bill turns and shakes his head "You don't have to tell me, Connor. Even at our first meeting, despite the mood she was in, I did find her attractive"

"Would you want to take her out?" Connor asks curiously.

"What? Ask her out?" Bill says.

"Ask who out?" Camille says as she brings Bill his coffee and BLT.

Connor motions Bill to go for it, Bill says "Uh, Camille would you like to go out-with me?"

Camille in shock doesn't know what to say, she looks at Connor nodding his head, mouthing to go for it. She takes a breath and says "Does tonight sound good?"

"Tonight-tonight would be great, is seven o'clock good?" Bill cautiously asks.

"Seven is fine but what about Connor, I don't know if Becky is working or not" Camille says.

"Mom, I'm almost thirteen-in eight months" Connor tells her.

"Yeah, and he'll have a companion-Johnny Sullivan? Connor told me he was all for helping Johnny ease back into the team, by inviting him over for a sleepover" Bill says as he rubs Connor's back.

"Wow, I'm impressed Connor. Well, since that's settled, see you at seven" Camille says.

"I'll be waiting" Camille leaves to attend her other customers; Connor looks at Bill but soon smiles. Bill says "Now we have to call Johnny and give him notice of where he's spending the night"

It's around a quarter to seven, Bill picked up Johnny and they both enter the apartment. "Thanks John, I owe you big for this one" Bill tells him.

"You're lucky I knew where my sleeping bag gear was, of all the nerve calling me for this at the last minute" Johnny says.

"I'm sorry, this plan happened at the last minute, it was Connor's idea to ask his mom out" Bill says.

Johnny and Bill stop at the door, Bill knocks on the door, Johnny asks "But whose idea was it to invite me to this?" Bill restrains from telling the truth and just his luck the door opens.

"Hey Connor, how's it going?" Bill asks as he enters the apartment with Johnny following behind.

"Hey Coach, Johnny, it's great to know you're back on the team" Connor tells him. Johnny nods and Connor takes his stuff to his room, Johnny sets down his bag and hockey stick. A young girl, (16-17) enters the room and introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Becky, Connor's sister and you must be Bill Packer"

"That's right, it's nice to meet you" He shakes her hand.

"Same to you and who is this?" Becky asks as she points to Johnny.

"I'm Johnny Sullivan" He tells her.

"Oh, a friend of Connors?" She asks, Johnny reluctantly nods his head and she says "You may be a friend but you don't dress like him, his hair is messy, he wears whatever clothes he can find and a few manners wouldn't kill him. You seem like the complete opposite, you got gel in your hair, which looks very good"

"Thank you" Johnny says for the compliment.

"Polite too and you dress in clothing that matches. I never see that from Connor''. Connor enters the room again; Becky grabs him and places him beside Johnny. "Mom, are you ready?" Becky calls out.

"I'll be out in a minute" She says from behind the room.

Becky takes a step back and looks at both boys "I still can't believe, how different you two look, do you shop Johnny?"

"When I need clothes, I go otherwise, I'm not much of a shopper" He explains.

"I see but at least you go, Connor on the other hand, tries to get out of clothes shopping, even when I'm willing to take him" She says.

"Well, what's wrong with the clothes I have?" Connor asks.

"Nothing, Connor, nothing" Camille says in her nice dress, Becky and the boys stare.

"Mom, you look good" Becky says.

"Good, I just look good?" Camille frightfully states.

"You look great, mom" Connor says. Bill elbows Johnny, nodding for him to say something.

"Coach, I'm not going to say something to a person I've never met, that would make me sound like a creepy kid. However, I would say you look enchanting" Johnny says.

"Ooh, enchanting. That's a word you don't hear often or at all around here" Camille says.

"Mom, look at Connor and his friend, they're completely opposite, appearance wise" Becky says cheerfully.

"I see that and it's nice to meet you, Johnny" Camille says to him.

"Same to you, Connor's mom" Johnny politely comments.

"And Bill, how do I look?" Camille asks him.

Bill looks at her and says "There isn't a word big enough to express how you look in a beautiful, lovely and attractive manner"

"Well, how touching. Anyway, shall we go?" Bill places her coat on Camille, "Becky, you're in charge, Connor be a good host and Johnny, be a good guest. Becky, order a pizza and have them in bed by 11-11:30 the latest" Becky nods, the three of them wave goodbye as Bill and Camille leave.

A couple hours have gone by; Johnny and Connor are watching a hockey game while eating pizza, chips and drinking soda, Becky is talking to her friends on the phone. An intermission has come. Connor has a sip of his drink and says "Hey Johnny, what was it like playing for the Ice Hawks?"

Johnny lays in his chair "It was great, playing on that team with so much depth in scoring, having a winning season, winning the divisional title and winning the state title"

"What was the championship game like?" Connor asks curiously.

"Oh, the championship game was the best of all. They would announce the entire team and coaching staff by name, position and number. The crowd would cheer and you would hear the national anthem just like the pro's. Man; and the game itself was great, playing the best team in the other division. The game was going both ways but we were truly better, Banks got a shorthanded goal; I scored two goals, one on the power play and on a breakaway. We won 5-2 in the end. And the hoisting of the trophy was great, like you won the Stanley cup in pee wee. That was a great year, I was confident we'd repeat but after all this, I'm not too sure anymore" Johnny sadly says.

Connor feels the need to confess "Sorry about that, I guess I'm to blame for showing my mom the scores in your games, which she showed to the league representatives who took the action in splitting your team up"

Johnny immediately stands "That was you? Oh, so this is all your fault! You ruined a potential perfect season for us! Why couldn't you and your mom leave well enough alone? Why-oh forget it, there's nothing that can be done now'' Johnny says as he sits back in his chair depressed.

Connor feeling like he hurt him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Johnny but I'm going to make it up to you by turning this team in the right direction but I'll need your help. We'll be a winning team from now on and I'll try my best for you to repeat a championship reign"

Johnny looks at Connor and smiles "Thanks, I really appreciate that. Now if only the others followed your lead"

Bill and Camille are in the park watching winter activities taken place "Oh, and that was a lovely dinner" Camille says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Bill says as they continue to walk, Bill places his arm around Camille who looks and stops in her tracks. Confused Bill asks "Something wrong?"

"In a matter of speaking yes, where is this going?" Camille asks.

"What do you mean? We're going for a walk in the park and afterwards who knows, I guess" Bill tells her.

"Exactly, what's afterwards for us, we've been spending time together, gone to movies with Connor and now we've gone on a date. Well, what I'm asking is this going into a relationship or something further" Camille asks.

"Are we referring to marriage?" Bill sarcastically asks.

"Stop it! See after my divorce, I dated a few guys and it was great, until they met Connor, they were gone as quick as lightning. With you it's different, you're his coach, his friend, maybe a father figure even but I got to ask you, if you're serious or you're just toying around with my feelings and his because if you are, let's put an end to it, okay" Camille states.

"I like you and I like Connor, I'm not toying with you two, this isn't a game, I'm very serious about this. I chose this path and I'd like to see where it runs" Bill explains as Camille and him continue to walk away into the night.

The next day Bill picks up Connor in his truck along with Bobby, Johnny and new player Phil, they're driving to their practice.

Connor enters the truck after he and Johnny put their sticks and bags in the back says "Hey, coach".

"Connor, Johnny, how was the sleepover?" Bill asks curiously.

"Great, wasn't it, Johnny?" Connor cautiously asks.

Johnny turns to him and says "Yeah, it was good, it gave me the chance to see you're not such a bad guy, for the moment you're the only other player I like aside from my Hawk teammates".

Bill turns to Connor and points out "Connor, that's Phil Maxwell, our new player beside Johnny"

Connor turns and crosses Johnny extending his hand "Hi, I'm Connor, it's nice to meet you" Phil looks and nods to him and later shakes his hand.

"Alright, let's head off to practice" Bill says as he starts the car. They soon drive out to the arena and find a parking spot. Bill turns off the car and says "Johnny, before we go in, there's a few things we need to say. One thanks for coming back, two, try to be friendly with the rest of the team and three don't cause any trouble"

"I'll try but if they start something, I'm not holding back, alright?" Johnny says as he gets out of the car. The group enters the change room one by one, Jack notices Johnny and Phil and gives them a pat on the back, and he stops Bill and motions him to the side to talk "Bill, say hello to our new sponsor". Inside the change room, Connor and Bobby are greeted by their team mates, Johnny and Phil enter after and Banks, Drew, Tyler and Michael greet him as for Phil, he hides and finds a place to sit.

Drew says "Welcome back, man"

Banks states "It wouldn't be the same without you"

Michael says "Indeed"

Johnny cheerfully says "Thanks guys". However, he glances at the rest of the team, Johnny approaches them and is outnumbered by Jeffrey, Tony, Omar and Blake.

Jeffrey says "You're back, pretty boy"

Johnny nods, Omar mentions "You got something to say, rich boy!"

Johnny takes a breathe and looks at Connor who nods, he turns his attention to Omar and says "Yes, you want to bury the hatchet and be-friends?" everyone in shock talks amongst themselves, Omar in shock especially, Johnny even extends his hand and Omar sticks out his fist for props, they look at their different greetings and switch and again get different handshakes, they laugh and give props and a handshake, everyone joins in and pats them both on the back, Johnny calls Phil over "Here's Phil Maxwell, our new team mate" everyone soon greets the shy Phil who is a little awkward with all the attention, Jack and Bill enter the change room.

Jack terrified asks "Are they fighting again?"

"No, I think they've made up and are that much closer to being a team" Bill says as he joins in and Jack does the same. "Hey, guys guess what, we got ourselves a sponsor!" everyone cheers in excitement as they prepare for practice and their upcoming game.


End file.
